


You're my sister, of course i'm going to ask you first.

by Misplay_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misplay_101/pseuds/Misplay_101
Summary: "How do you get over someone?" levi asked one morning while the scouts were training."Why are you asking me?"Marven, Levi's twin sister, flatly asked, looking bored as she watched the scouts spar."You know exactly why." levi rolled his eyes."Why ask me though." Marven crossed her arms, almost asking, 'You know full and well i haven't gotten over her.'"You're my sister, of course i'm going to ask you first, brat." He tched and turned away from his older sister.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	You're my sister, of course i'm going to ask you first.

Levi hasn't been the same since he figured out his childhood crush, died. Well it was more of a teenage crush, that seemed to last forever, only growing deeper instead of disappearing.

And since it didn't disappear, Levi distanced himself. He realized he made the wrong choice once He was invited to her wedding. Of course he went and brought his sister along, and she tried her best to keep him from breaking down.

It's been three months since she was pronounced dead, he didn't go to the funeral since he had no idea she was gone. Her husband of course, was the one who kept his from seeing his only love.

Marven, being with him his entire life, noticed right away when something was wrong. So she made some tea, did his paper work for him and took it upon herself to train the scouts. Levi liked to be surrounded by things he likes once upset. Marven picked up on it once they were 25.

"Levy?" Marven knocked on the door, it was almost sunset and the two planned a while ago, to watch it.

"Stop calling me that." A voice grumbled from behind the door.

"Kay!....Levy." She smiled and skipped into the office.

"i hate you."

"if you truly meant that, you wouldn't have let me stay by your side for this long." Marven placed a tray of food on his desk, "You didn't come get dinner yourself so i decided to get you some."

Levi closed the door and sat back down at his desk, Marven sat on top of the desk, eating an apple she took from the kitchen.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked once he was done eating.

"About what?"

"I'm not stupid. I've seen your snot filled tissues, and I've heard you cry multiple times today! You never cry!" She threw her hands in the air.

"..Do you remember the brunette you used to cal pinty?' He asked.

Marven's face stiffened, she never liked the girl. She knew her brother liked her, and flirted with other guys in front of him, and had the audacity to invite him to her wedding! "of course i do." 

"Well, she's passed." Levi sighed.

"G- that's horrible." She hid her smirk, and covered her slip up. 'good riddance, the brat was just a no good manipulator.' She thought while watching her brother wipe away a few tears.

"I only found out now but, She passed away three months ago." He took a deep breathe in before stabilizing his emotions.

"Wait, that means-"

"I didn't get to go to her funeral, or see her one last time." 

Marven was a pretty calm girl, like her brother. She made sure everyone was comfortable and happy. But right now, She was pissed.

"let me guess, Henry?" She was aware of how jealous the man was, he was even jealous around Marven! Which he had every right, since she was known for dating a few girls before.

Levi nodded, Looking at his sister. 

"Well. At least you didn't humiliate yourself." She shrugged.

Levi glared at her.

"Oh come on, you know you'd cry yourself a river if you went. And Henry was just going to make you feel worse. Pinty wouldn't want people fighting at her funeral. She'd just want people to pay their respects. Which is what we'll do as soon as i find out where she's been buried." She patted her brother's head before leaving the room.

Once she was out, she called for a carriage and rode to the Hems residence, it took four hours but the wait was worth it.  
Marven walked up to the entrance and knocked loudly.

A ginger opened the door asking, "What is it?" His face going pale as soon as he saw the girl.

"Henry."

"Marven."

"I'm guessing you know why i'm visiting?" She asked with her fakest smile.

"You want to see 'Pinty' don't you..?"He asked, using the nickname the girl gave his wife. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be sweating.  
"Of course!" She smiled

"R-right this way." He opened his door for the girl and led her up stairs. 

Once they entered a dark room, he shut the door behind them, catching Marven's attention. 

"it's rather dark, Mind if a light a lantern?" She asked stumbling her way through the room, trying to ignore the rotten stench.

"It won't do you much use." He grabbed a metal pipe near the door and swung at the girl, who had just lit a lantern.

She ducked out of the way before looking around, she almost threw up at the sight.

"Marven, You were always a very pretty girl, Mind becoming my doll forever?! Just like my dear Pinty, We'll live together forever! No one will ever come between us!" He smiled like a mad man and lunged at the girl again.

"No thank you." Marven dodged all his attempts while trying not to throw up, "I already promised my heart to someone." She jumped out of the way of the swinging manic, she ran behind him and kicked the back of his knees, making his fall to the floor.

She placed her foot on his neck and pushed him to the floor, her other foot was on his knee, she popped it out of place before talking on last look at the room in front of them.

Pinty was sat on a bed, her face rotting along with everything else, her mouth was sown into a smiled and her eye's were tapped open. She wore a white dress, it was covered in dirt and had blood stained everywhere on it. The bed she was on was also stained with her blood.

"Maybe i should've kept you out of her life like i planned. Then things would've been different." She curled her hands into fists, regret filled her mind as she dragged the now unconscious man out of the house and threw him into a cell of the nearest place she could find.

She waited for him to wake up before forcing him to admit to everything to a judge.

The night was long and she was absolutely disgusted. She just wanted to go home and cuddle her wife.


End file.
